


Favor

by StrangeBlueGlow



Category: Preacher (TV)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Cunnilingus, F/M, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, the blood drinking is not sexy fyi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 14:51:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7366018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeBlueGlow/pseuds/StrangeBlueGlow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassidy asks Tulip for a favor and gets a decent start on repaying it in kind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Favor

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in (what is presumably, as the next ep hasn't aired yet at the time of posting this) a canon divergence where everything just kind of laid low for a while after ep 5, and Cassidy just follows Tulip around like a stray cat she made the mistake of feeding and she opts to use him for assisted orgasms and proving to herself that Jesse is wrong about wanting to be good and people being able to change.

“Love, could I bother you for a favor?”

Tulip startled a bit, not that she’d admit it, and turned to look at the lovestruck vampire she didn’t honestly care about that much, but had been fucking for a while now nonetheless. Cassidy was as good at dropping by unannounced and uninvited as, well, she was, so she supposed she couldn’t fault him for that. “I told you, the drugs were a one time thing.”

“No, no, no,” Cassidy insisted, leaning against Tulip’s car and ignoring the look she gave him for it, “It’s not drugs. Found me a hook up for that. His name’s Ed. Keeps tryin’ to sell me meth along with everything else, and I mean, that’s all well and good if you’ve got a reason to be up for three days straight cleaning grout with your toothbrush, but that’s just not what I’m usually looking for you know?”

“Cass, get to the point,” Tulip sighed, pushing Cassidy away from the driver’s side door so she could get in her car already.

Cassidy huffed, putting his hand on the door so Tulip couldn’t close it easily. “None of you ever want to hear me talk. I thought Americans were supposed to be all over the sexy accent thing?” He held the door open when Tulip tried to shut it, before leaning in, looking concerned and letting her see that even compared to his usual pale, sickly appearance, he was not looking too hot. “You know the whole vampire thing? I need a bit of a top up in that department, and considering we’re already exchanging other bodily fluids...”

Tulip had half a mind to pull the door shut hard on whatever part of Cassidy happened to be in the way and get caught up in it, but once she got a good look at him she decided against it. “I thought you didn’t crave human blood?”

“I don’t,” Cassidy assured, “But I do need the ability to heal up, and I haven’t really had any since a few weeks ago when you threw me out of that there window…”

“How often do you need blood?” she asked, a bit skeptically.

Cassidy went a bit sheepish then. “If I was a clean living soul, not often, but as it is… occasionally?”

Tulip just stared at him, waiting for him to continue.

“See, Ed might’ve only been able to get me a bottle of Vicodin the other day and then I washed that down with a couple bottles of that Rat Water shite you lot call whiskey…” he explained, “and I think I royally wrecked my liver. Which I do on a regular basis, honestly, and it heals right up right fine, but I think I went a sight too much on too little and now… my track marks from this morning haven’t even healed up yet, love.” He rolled up his sleeve with a frown, revealing the purple-red marks on his arm which under the circumstances Cassidy was used to would have been almost gone by the time he’d set the needle down. “If I had to I could live with having to put the shite up me arse instead of straight in my veins, but I don’t think that would help the situation. So you understand I’m a wee bit desperate here?”

Tulip swallowed hard, looking at the marks then back up to Cassidy’s face. “Do you usually let it get this bad?” There was more concern in her voice than she’d planned as she asked the question.

“No,” Cassidy shook his head, “usually I can snag an alley cat, someone’s fido or fluffy, get at some livestock or something regularly, but I kinda promised me mate there wouldn’t be any trouble from me, and people keep their animals in at night around here. And then ranchers all have damned guns and itchy trigger fingers. I can take a blast just fine on a good day; it wouldn’t be the first time I got mistaken for the fucking chupacabra, but today is not a good day, Tulip.”

After a moment of thought, Tulip decided maybe it wouldn’t hurt to help the vampire, and nodded. “Get in the car.”

“You’re an angel, Tulip,” Cassidy, hurrying around to the other side of the vehicle and sliding in before she could change her mind, “Well, maybe not an angel, I met a couple of those, they don’t quite meet expectations. But a saint, that’s it, you’re a saint. They’re gonna put your lovely mug on those prayer candles and little medals one day.”

“Just shut up and know that this is a one time thing,” she said firmly as she started driving, knowing that her uncle would be passed out for the night by now and his place was as good as any to take Cassidy back to, “You starve or whatever like an idiot again, you can get yourself out of the mess.”

Cassidy nodded seriously. “Noted.”

They make it back to Walter’s soon enough, Tulip dragging Cassidy into the bedroom without preamble and locking the door behind them. “What do you need from me? Like, am I going to have a giant gash on my neck here or what exactly?”

“Nothing quite so dramatic, love,” Cassidy assured, looking at Tulip in that lovestruck way she hated, like she was the cherry on top of a sundae, a new puppy on Christmas, and a thousand miles of open road all wrapped up in one, “No fangs, remember? Tearing into people’s necks isn’t very pleasant for either party, honestly. The easiest way to do this would be with a needle, just like you were giving blood for a more noble cause, but I don’t suppose you have a clean one just kicking around, now do you?” Tulip shook her head and he continued, “Well, in that case, how about a knife and a spot on you that you don’t mind being cut up a bit? Arm, maybe a thigh? Somewhere reasonable to bandage up after.”

“Thigh?” Tulip asked, her eyes narrowing slightly.

Cassidy shook his head. “Don’t give me that look. Swear on me mother’s grave, this isn’t a sex thing. If I just wanted to get you into bed I’d ask like a gentleman. It’s just, you go around with your arm bandaged up, people ask ‘eh, what happened to your arm?’ or depending on how low it is, they do that thing where they don’t ask. But thighs have good veins in them and all, and who’s gonna see you without your trousers?”

_ Anyone I want to see me without my ‘trousers’ _ , she thought, but did not say, instead considering Cassidy’s logic and how genuinely awful the vampire was looking now that they were indoors with enough light to really see by, before relenting with a sigh. “I’ll be right back,” she murmured before exiting the room, returning with the first aid kit from the bathroom, a bottle of whiskey stolen from beside Walter, and a switchblade she’d pulled out of her boot. She took a shot of the whiskey before sitting down on the bed, pulling off her boots and working on getting her pants down.

Cassidy joined her, taking a solid pull from the whiskey bottle as well. Once Tulip’s pants were off, he surveyed her thighs. “Any preference for left or right?”

“No,” she shrugged, handing the knife over after looking to make sure the smooth surface seemed clean.

Once the knife was in his hands, the vampire choose a thigh and ran his hand along it, determining a good spot to feed from. “This is gonna hurt, love,” he said, his voice more than a bit preemptively remorseful.

Tulip took another swig of whiskey. “I’ve been stabbed before, Cassidy, just get on with it.”

The knife went in then, creating a cut that was moderately deep but only a couple inches long, and immediately Cassidy’s lips were on it, sucking the metallic-tasting liquid that bubbled up enthusiastically, pausing only for quick breaths in and to dip his tongue into the wound, keeping it open and the blood flowing freely.

Tulip hissed as the knife cut, and the following suction honestly just felt… weird. Everytime Cassidy reopened the wound though, she had half a mind to yank him away by his hair and kick him in the face for it. “You fucking owe me for this,” she said through gritted teeth.

“I know,” Cassidy murmured, quickly licking up the bit of blood that trickled out of the cut when he did so, “I’ll owe you and then some. Just stay put and tell me if you get light headed or anything, love.”

_ Light headed? What the fuck did I get myself into? _ Tulip sighed to herself and nodded, grabbing the bottle again and knocking back a swig to numb the pain. 

It felt to Tulip like an impossibly long time of laying there, being lunch for this damn vampire that fell out of a window and into love with her, before Cassidy finally pulled off, pressing hard on her thigh with one hand, and looking at his healed arm briefly before reaching for the first aid kit. 

“Finally had enough?” She asked, taking the first aid kit from him forcefully and swatting his hand away from her. She pulled out the gauze herself, setting to work on cleaning the wound out with some more of the liquor and bandaging herself up.

“Think so. Enough that I don’t feel like I was run over by a bloody bus anymore, at least,” Cassidy replied, licking the last of Tulip’s blood from his hand, “Gonna have to go out and find something to drain before I go on a bender again, though.”

“Well you have fun with that,” Tulip said, wrapping a bandage around her thigh tightly. “You weren’t kidding about it not being a sex thing. God that hurt, and not in a fun way.”

“Sorry there, Tulip, I wasn’t really designed to feed off things that’ll keep on living and all. But If it makes you feel any better, dying hurts worse than just bleeding, and blood tastes like blood even when you’re a vampire?”

“It doesn’t,” Tulip assured, testing her leg a bit to make sure the bandage would hold tight.

Cassidy wiped at his mouth and watched as Tulip attempted to get out of bed and stumbled back onto it, light-headed from the blood loss and the alcohol. “Is there anything that would make you feel better? Dinner? More whiskey? Less whiskey? An orgasm?”

“What is they give you when you give blood? Cookie and juice? And maybe that last one, yeah.” The last part just kind of slipped out, but Tulip didn’t really mind, sinking back against the pillows.

“Yeah, that sounds about right,” Cassidy chuckled, getting up from the bed, “Cookie and juice first and then we’ll see if you’re still amiable to that last thing, aye?”

Tulip just rolled her eyes as Cassidy disappeared out of the bedroom, returning several minutes later.

“Okay, so, you do have some orange juice. It’s a little out of date, but expiration dates are a conspiracy anyway. It wasn’t moldy, I don’t think, so it’s fine,” Cassidy said, carrying a tray and setting it down carefully next to Tulip, “You didn’t seem to have any cookies though. Or… much of anything, really. There was some saltines in a cabinet? And some jam in the fridge, which is frankly a bit dodgy ‘cause I’m not sure what kind it’s supposed to be? But it was the best I could do without stealing your car, which I think you might kill me for, so I decided to not do that.”

“So you do occasionally have a good idea,” Tulip commented, taking the tall glass of juice and sniffing it before knocking it back, ignoring the rest of the contents of the tray.

Cassidy tried to look offended at that, but there were limited expressions he could actually manage while looking at Tulip. “I’d like to think so, yeah.” He sat quietly for another moment before speaking again. “Still interested in that orgasm?”

Tulip hated the hopeful little look on Cassidy’s face when he asked that. But she’d already agreed to this much, and she might as well get something out of this now, seeing as she had a feeling Cassidy wasn’t good at keeping up with debts and she wasn’t sure what the blood to other favors exchange rate was anyway. She beckoned him closer and smirked. “You any good at going down on a woman?”

“I’ve been told I am,” Cassidy said, leaning in, his smile somewhere between a smirk and a joyful grin, “Care to find out for yourself?”

Tulip nodded once, threading her fingers through Cassidy’s hair before pushing his head downwards.

The vampire took the hint gracefully, nuzzling down Tulip’s stomach and along her uninjured thigh for a moment as he brought a hand up and curled his fingers over the waistband of her underwear, pulling it down carefully.

She was a bit surprised at how eager Cassidy was. “You know there will be no reciprocal blowjob after this, right?”

“I know how owing someone works, love,” the vampire assured, “now just let ol’ Cassidy work off some of his debt, aye?”

Tulip didn’t have time to respond before Cassidy’s hands were gently spreading her thighs further open and his tongue was doing the same to her outer lips, teasing little licks until her legs were spread sufficiently far that he could lick a broad stripe up her inner lips, letting the tip of his tongue tease at her clit before backing off with it and repeating the action a few times. 

A frustrated little noise and yank on his his hair clued him in that Tulip wasn’t one to take well to teasing, at least not right now. He’d have to bring up showing her the benefits of it sometime, but for now he adjusted his position, nosing at her clit now as he pushed his tongue into her.

She gave him a small but pleased groan at that, keeping her hand in his hair just in case he was in need of more direction. Cassidy didn’t seem to though, doing a fine job of probing his tongue in and out of her as he kept pressure on just the right spot, occasionally moving enough to keep things interesting.

Before Tulip could get bored of the steady action, Cassidy pulled back enough to lick along her inner lips again, doing more than just teasing at her clit now, licking around it firmly, then lightly over it.

There was no holding back a moan at that, though she kept it quiet, more out of not wanting Cassidy to know he was actually good pretty at this than of any other concern. It got harder to maintain a low volume, however, once the vampire added some light suction to the mix. She refused to beg or plead or even just ask for more, but she did grip Cassidy’s hair tightly and press his face against herself.

Cassidy was very good at taking hints in situations like this, licking and sucking harder until he was rewarded with an unstifled moan and Tulip’s thighs tensing under his hands. He didn’t pull away then, only shifted position so that he was nosing at her again like before, and it didn’t take very long for that to bring Tulip to a second orgasm. The vampire eased his movements then before pulling away. “More, love?” he asked, looking up at her and licking obscenely at his own lips.

Tulip hated the look Cassidy gave her, a little lovesick and and a little proud. She pushed him away and shut her legs, looking away from him and at the window where a crack in the curtain showed only darkness still. “Sun’s not up yet. Leave. Now.”

He was a little confused, and got that sad look on his face that he always did when Tulip told him to fuck off, but Cassidy nodded, standing up and gathering up the tray that was still beside Tulip on the bed. “I’ll see you around, Tulip,” he assured before exiting the room, leaving her half naked and more annoyed and confused than she was when they had entered it.


End file.
